The Best Defense
by Cheza-chan
Summary: Wild Tiger, a Mark II Jaeger, was their greatest defense. If someone managed to break through your defense, what would your instincts tell you do to?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Best Defense – chapter one  
**Author/Artist:** Cheza-chan  
**Characters:** The entire Tiger & Bunny cast  
**Rating:** M (for Mature *PS chime*)  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, and I definitely don't own the sponsors that they wear.

* * *

Barnaby lifted his head, tearing his gaze from the pile of tools he still wasn't allowed to handle to find the reason behind the loud cheers echoing around the extensive hangar. His parents had left him in the care of a trusted crew while they worked with the Marshall in the Local Command Center upstairs. His hand was taken and he allowed himself to be tugged along with the crowd as they circled. He eased his hand from the lax grip and used his small stature to slip between legs. He made it to the front of the half-moon circle of individuals, eyes slowly widening. A young man and woman were being praised, having just returned from defeating another Kaiju.

"Wild Tiger," the young boy murmured softly in awe. Tomoe Amamiya and Kotetsu Kaburagi were the pilots of the Mark II Jaeger: Wild Tiger. Barnaby used to hear of their tales from his parents, who were LOCCENT Mission Controllers that monitored every reading between Pilots and Jaeger, until he was finally granted the privilege of meeting them himself. Their Neural Handshake was impeccable, never once slipping out of alignment, and they had yet to let a Kaiju escape unscathed, even if they weren't the ones to deliver the final blow.

The brunet's eyes fell on him and his bright smile widened into a blinding grin. He hurried over, sinking into a crouch so he was at eye level with Barnaby. "Bunny! Did you get to watch us today?"

Barnaby scowled, eyes narrowing. "My name's Barnaby."

Still a kid in the eyes of most of the technicians, Barnaby had been subjected to a round of teasing at one point that ended with him covered in a harmless oil. Someone then decided to "style" his hair for him. Tomoe was the one that pointed it out, with the cutest giggle. Of course, her partner had to add his own comment: "You look just like a baby bunny!" Tomoe had chided him, hiding her smile behind her laugh. The damage, however, had already been done.

With a laugh, Kotetsu tousled Barnaby's golden locks. He avoided the child's swipe, holding his helmet high as he ran behind Tomoe for protection. Barnaby ceased his chase once the young woman barred his way, fisting his hands at his side so he could stand tall and proud for her. He would always believe her to be the brains and brawn behind Wild Tiger. Barnaby smiled, almost preening under her touch as she straightened his curls.

Tomoe opened her mouth to speak, but her words were interrupted by a shout from the above. She smiled, tapping a finger to his nose. "See you around." She mouthed Bunny at him, laughing at the child's blush.

* * *

Kotetsu proved he was reckless enough to man Wild Tiger by himself by using the Jaeger to propose to Tomoe in the Shatterdome bay. Tomoe leapt gracefully into the open palm of the Jaeger she shared with Kotetsu and made her way up the arm to the shoulder. The Jaeger straightened, standing at full height, and Tomoe placed her hands against Wild Tiger's head, whispering her response to the lone pilot inside. Kotetsu tried not to run the Jaeger back to the docking bay, barely waiting long enough before he was properly uncoupled so he could embrace his fiancée .

**x**

After two days of no attacks, the crew of the Shatterdome took it upon themselves to turn the hanger into a makeshift chapel; the wedding would be held on the third day—Kaiju permit—once the preparations were completed. Kotetsu and Tomoe agreed. They granted access to a priest and Barnaby somehow ended up as the ring bearer.

Emily and Barnaby Sr. stood at the front of the audience, Emily hiding her smile behind her hands as she watched her son walk down the aisle. Her husband wore a proud grin. Barnaby all but strutted under everyone's watchful gazes and stopped before the soon-to-be husband and wife. Tomoe smiled sweetly at him as she took the ring meant for Kotetsu, and started reciting her vows for the man that stood directly across from her. Kotetsu gave Barnaby's golden locks a tousle before he took the remaining ring from the small pillow. He chuckled at the child's glare. Turning to face the woman he loved, he took her hand in his.

Once the vows were completely, and the priest added a few more words of his own, he clearly stated, "I now pronounce you, husband and wife."

Barnaby didn't hide his surprise when he was sandwiched between Tomoe and Kotetsu, each placing a kiss on his cheek. The Dome erupted into cheers.

Barnaby Sr. looked just as confused as his son. "Did they just marry him...?"

"No," Emily laughed, ceasing her applauding. She smiled, keeping her hands pressed together. Right now, the only thought going through her head was that if anything were to happen to them, Barnaby would be well taken care of.

**X X X**

The Jaeger pilots were married for three years before Tomoe announced that she was with child. Kotetsu grinned sheepishly where he stood beside his wife, absently rubbing the back of his neck; "guilty" was the aura he exuded.

"That will put Wild Tiger out of commission," Emily stated, bringing to the surface what no one else wanted to. She stood alone, since Barnaby Sr. and Barnaby Jr. were upstairs monitoring the Jaeger maintenance together.

Tomoe shared a look with her husband, and Kotetsu faced the engineer. "I've been looking at temporary replacements, even though I don't want to." He took Tomoe's hand, squeezing it tightly. "Antonio—we grew up together—had a steady Neural Handshake with me the few times we had Pons training at the Academy. His Jaeger is out of commission right now, so I'm sure he'd be glad for the opportunity." Kotetsu grinned, the gesture weary. "Hopefully... the Kaiju will take pity on us and wait until the baby's born..."

Emily gave the faintest hint of a smile. Hopefully.

* * *

Barnaby shouldn't have been so proud to put on a pair of coveralls, but he was. His parents had finally agreed that he was old enough to begin working on the Jaegers. They'd tried to get him in the office with them to work as a Controller, but he'd rather get down and dirty to make sure each joint and hydraulic of their most important warriors were in perfect working condition. He'd just finished readjustment on a new Jaeger that had been shipped to them—he still didn't know its pilot—and would become an important part of their family once it was fully functional, when he heard a familiar and excited squeal. Barnaby smiled as he straightened up, facing the proudest father he'd ever seen.

Kotetsu practically skipped his way, little Kaede held carefully in his arms. The child waved her hands at Barnaby, the biggest toothless grin splitting her face. "Bani, Bani!" she squealed.

Barnaby's smile became more forced; he maintained it for Kaede's sake.

Kotetsu didn't look the least bit apologetic, laughing at his child's choice of words. "I wonder where she heard that!"

"I wonder," Barnaby scoffed. Kaede made grabby hands at him, and his expression softened. "I'm not..." He indicated to his being, which was covered in oil and other stains. Kaede mirrored her father's pout, which could be seen directly above her head and the tuft of dark hair she sported, and Barnaby felt his heart melting. "Don't blame me if she picks up something."

Kotetsu snorted, waiting as the teen removed his gloves. "She was born in a Shatterdome. Her parents are Jaeger pilots. In this apocalyptic world, she might very well be our savior."

"She might be," Barnaby whispered, taking the giggling girl into his arms. He cradled her in the crook of his arm, exchanging words in a hushed voice.

Kotetsu braced his hands on his hips, drinking in the perfect image before him; he committed it to memory. It also didn't hurt to have a backup. He shifted his hand, slipping his fingers into his pocket to retrieve his phone. With Barnaby so preoccupied, he didn't realize a photo of him had been taken. Kotetsu pressed the device against his smiling lips. He could feel it in his bones, and Tomoe agreed with him: the calm was soon coming to an end.

* * *

It was on Barnaby's sixteenth birthday that Isonade—named by Tomoe—came through the breach. All they saw of it was a long, sweeping tail, deadly barbs coating both sides, with an almost club-like end. Because it remained submerged, they couldn't categorize it, but they could track it.

"The shadow looks pretty small," Kotetsu muttered as he watched the monitor along with the others in the office.

Emily looked away from her screen, narrowing her eyes at him. "Small or not, it is still highly dangerous. Never forget that, Kotetsu."

"Ma'am." Kotetsu nodded, straightening his stance.

Tomoe's gaze never wavered, her unblinking eyes locked on the large monitor. The barbed tail disappeared once more and she turned sharply, heading out of the room. Kotetsu bowed his head politely before hurrying after his wife. They entered the elevator together and she curled against his side. Kotetsu smoothed a hand over her head, playing with the ends of the dark tresses. Next stop: living quarters.

Barnaby lifted his head after the door swung open. His smile faded as he noticed the grim expressions of Wild Tiger's pilots. His task was always to distract Kaede so she wouldn't notice the sirens, but she was used to the sound by now, and continued to play with her Jaeger-Kaiju set. He set down the Trespasser toy he held and stood, nodding at both.

Kotetsu grinned, reaching out to the teen. "You've grown so tall! Pretty soon you'll be taller than me."

Barnaby smirked. "Of course I will."

"Cheeky li'l...!" Kotetsu pulled him into a headlock.

Tomoe walked by the laughing men to kneel in front of her daughter. Kaede smiled widely, holding up her Jaeger figure. "You're going to be a Hero, right?"

The room fell silent at the soft voice still heard over the blaring sirens. Tomoe returned her daughter's smile, curling her hands beneath Kaede's arms to stand her up. "Yes," she grunted with the action. "We're going to be Heroes, so you and Barnaby can celebrate his next birthday properly."

Kaede's eyes widened and she looked over her mom's shoulder. "Today's your birthday, Bani?"

Barnaby nodded his head, not trusting his voice. Kotetsu gave his shoulder a firm squeeze.

"Why didn't you tell me? Happy Birthday, Bani!"

"Thank you," Barnaby whispered, his smile trembling.

**x**

Barnaby stopped short of slamming Kotetsu against the wall, keeping his hands pressed against the man's shoulders. "Come back... You better come back."

Kotetsu easily brushed away the teen's arms, pulling Barnaby into a comforting hug. Barnaby clung to Kotetsu's shirt, the material clenched in his fisted hands. "You know I will. I have a kid and a Bunny to take care of."

Barnaby laughed, the sound choking off into a sob.

They were forced to separate when Tomoe exited the room, Kaede in her arms. "We have to get to the Drivesuit room," she reminded Kotetsu, handing her daughter off to Barnaby. The two children shared a smile before giving their full attention to the pilots. Kotetsu gave them a mock salute before quickening his steps to catch up to Tomoe's brisk pace. Kaede continued to wave until they disappeared into the elevator at the end of the hall.

Barnaby hoisted her up higher so they were face to face. "How 'bout we finish that battle? Let's make sure the Jaeger wins." Kaede nodded, explaining all of her strategies as they headed back into the room.

**X X X**

Isonade had been destroyed, easily so. Emily remained suspicious of the deceased Kaiju's actions; it had circled the Shatterdome at a distance, surveying them while they surveyed it. Not three months later, Metador came through the Breach and headed straight for their Shatterdome. Shaolin Rogue came to their aid, but was destroyed by the Category III Kaiju that was obviously on a mission.

"It wants to destroy the Dome," Tomoe stated, a faraway look in her eyes as she stared at the newsfeed. "They're here to get rid of mankind, but they've begun to realize that we're the greatest threat that stands in their way." Her eyes widened and she spun around, her gaze roving over every other occupant of the office. "Evacuate the Dome."

"There has never been a Kaiju successful in destroying—"

"Evacuate the Dome!" Barnaby Sr. reiterated in a shout, standing abruptly from his seat. He nodded at Tomoe. "Find Kotetsu and suit up!" He slammed his hand down on a button, a different siren blaring than the usual.

Barnaby's eyes widened and his body moved on autopilot. He pulled a bag from beneath his bed, already filled with items necessary for survival. He collected his more personal items before zipping the bag shut and running out of the room.

Across the hall, Kaede waited, standing in the middle of the large room, wide-eyed and confused. "Bani… That's not the normal… What's happening?"

Barnaby fell to his knees, too numb to feel the sharp pain, and snatched a second bag from beneath the bed. He tossed out the leftover baby formula and smiled at the young girl over his shoulder. "Bring me your most precious things, okay?"

Kaede nodded, knowing this was no time for arguing. Once the bag was filled with everything she treasured, it was zipped shut and Barnaby hoisted her up with one arm. "Mommy and Daddy?" she whispered. Barnaby's expression hardened and Kaede never received an answer.

Antonio and the American pilot—Barnaby couldn't remember anyone's name right now—met them before they arrived at the helipad. The teen's relief vanished when he couldn't find his parents. A desperate grin tugged at his lips as he approached Antonio. "My parents… they've already boarded?" He cut a wary gaze to the blond that approached him, almost reluctantly releasing Kaede to the man; she went just as hesitantly.

Antonio sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. He lowered his hand, staring at the steel wall. "Your parents are staying behind to mo—Barnaby!"

The American pilot attempted to quiet the child even though it was an impossible feat. Barnaby screamed, so of course she would also. She even thrashed in the man's arms, copying her guardian. Antonio endured every hit, every elbow, and every nail digging into his skin. He kept Barnaby trapped against his chest, arms locking him in place even as the teen kicked and fought against him.

"Barnaby Brooks Jr."

Barnaby quieted, looking around frantically before realizing his mother spoke to him from over the PA system. He resumed his struggling to free himself.

"Barnaby, sweetheart. I need you to listen to me. You have to look after Kaede."

The young girl let out a shrieking wail before burying her face in the blond's neck. He rubbed her back consolingly, awkwardly managing to retrieve the discarded travel bags.

"Stop it… Stop! Get down here now! We have to evacuate! You and Dad… Kotetsu and Miss Tomoe!"

"The Miracle Mile has already been crossed," Barnaby Sr. cut in. "Wild Tiger is fighting their hardest to stop the Kaijuu from reaching land. The strike troopers have mobilized and we've contacted the Defense Corps, but Metador will definitely reach us before they can get here, if Wild Tiger does not succeed. You know what our job is. We have to stay here and monitor Tiger's actions to ensure their safety as well as yours."

"What about yours?!" Barnaby screwed his eyes shut.

"We love you, sweetheart," Emily whispered, her voice still loud as it surrounded him from every direction.

"That's not an answer!" Barnaby shouted, kicking his legs in a final attempt to free himself.

"Lopez. Goodman. You have your orders."

"Sir!" the two pilots chorused.

Kaede whimpered as they began moving, but she no longer had the energy to cry. Her fingers were curled loosely in the collar of the stranger's jacket, weak hiccups escaping her. Eventually, the sound of Barnaby screaming faded as she fell asleep.

**x**

Barnaby pressed his face against the window, watching as Wild Tiger was tossed onto the coastline. Metador bore down on the Jaeger, opening a massive jaw. Wild Tiger's left arm rose to block the monster, but it was bitten off at the elbow joint. Barnaby jerked, feeling Tomoe's pain; someone had to. He knew for a fact, given the woman's personality, that she had promptly ignored it and was still yelling out orders to her husband. The arm's stump forced its way into Metador's mouth, the other hand firmly gripping the upper jaw, and Wild Tiger attempted to tear the monster's face apart.

Barnaby's eyes widened when the impossible happened. A second jaw extended from the Kaijuu's open mouth, just as deadly as the first. He couldn't feel the pain of his nails digging into the palm of his hands; his entire being had gone numb. After three attempts, Metador finally managed to rip Wild Tiger's "face" off by way of razor sharp teeth. It meant the Conn-Pod had been destroyed. The explosion after the Jaeger was picked up and smashed into the Shatterdome rocked the carrier, even after the distance they had covered. Barnaby heard the Kaijuu's distant roar of victory, the tears streaming down his face illuminated by the flames of his lost home.

Antonio was there to support the teen after he passed out from obvious shock. He looked around the carrier and saw everyone wore a similar look of disbelief. One of their best had fallen by the hands of a monster that had crawled from the depths of the ocean—there would be no forgetting that.

* * *

**A/N:** Pacific Rim finally came on U-verse (I swear I've watched it like 10 times already now); I kept quoting it to my hahaue/editor; and then this happened. It was meant only for her, but she said I broke her heart into many pieces. I figure that means it's "okay", so I ran over here to post it. Sorry if there are any inconsistencies... I didn't read the little "before the movie" novel/comic. Kinna unbeta-ed...

**A/N****:** For those of you checking "Drawn Together" for updates—sorry. I kinna lost interest in it, but it's not forgotten... not entirely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** The Best Defense – chapter two  
**Author/Artist:** Cheza-chan  
**Characters:** The entire Tiger & Bunny cast  
**Rating:** M (for Mature *PS chime*)  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, and I definitely don't own the sponsors that they wear.

* * *

"Be careful," the taller of the trio hissed when her companions rushed towards the motionless figure that had obviously washed up on shore. It took a week for the Hazmat team to clear the water of Kaijuu Blue, and another two days before they were given the all-clear after Metador's eventual destruction. "Has he been lying here this entire time...?" the young girl muttered in disbelief.

Having been classified as the most timid of their group, the ten-year-old boy gave a loud exclamation after reaching the stranger's side. "He's still alive!" The smallest and youngest of them stood back, wringing her hands together. "He's... a Ranger," the boy gasped, hands hovering over the man's chest; over the battered Drivesuit. His eyes widened. "Wild Tiger's?!"

"But..." The youngest blond looked around before finally settling her gaze on the calm ocean "Where's his partner?"

"Ivan! Look after Pao-Lin! I'm going... going to get help!" She wasn't the oldest-Ivan was, but the other two had somehow appointed her head of their group without her knowledge. Karina Lyle had developed a take charge attitude that they needed to guide them. Someone had to—they were living a war.

* * *

_Kotetsu's eyes widened behind the clear faceplate of his helmet, head snapping to the left to stare at his partner. There were warnings circulating the machinery on Tomoe's left, but the woman merely gritted her teeth, eyes narrowed at the monitor before them._

_"I'm fine, Kotetsu. We need to end this—" She turned, her expression softening as she smiled at her husband. "—now."_

_Kotetsu nodded and moved on autopilot, his right arm operating in accordance to the thoughts Tomoe shared with him. Of course, they saw the maw before anyone else, and there was nothing they could do to stop it, being preoccupied as they were. The first attempt to get inside weakened the structure since the second jaw obviously lacked the power of the first, but they both knew the Conn-Pod was doomed unless something was done._

_Tomoe's soft exhalation echoed around him. With everything critical, she easily disengaged herself. "No!" Kotetsu shouted, already missing her._

_Tomoe smiled at him through her helmet. "I'm not giving up, sweetheart. I'm just ensuring your safety."_

_"But I can't—Not without you! Tomoe!" Kotetsu couldn't very well disengage just to shake some sense into her. The destroyed left arm was still lodged in the Kaiju's mouth, and his control over the right arm kept its jaw from beheading them._

_The fingers of Tomoe's right hand danced along the illuminated keyboard that hung from overhead. "Emily, Mr. Brooks. The children—everyone has already evacuated?"_

_It took several moments of silence before an answer was given. "Yes," Emily's voice crackled over the comm._

_Tomoe smiled, flicking a series of switches. "Good."_

_Kotetsu turned to and fro as his harness began to move without his consent._ 'This is...!' _He was lifted into the air, his feet no longer connected to the OS that allowed him to control Wild Tiger's leg movements. "No! Tomoe! You can't!" He was quickly enclosed in the tube._

_Sunlight washed over them as the Kaiju tore into their Jaeger's Conn-Pod. The blaring warnings no longer meant anything; this was the end. Tomoe quickly made her way to the stalled escape pod. The Kaiju had them pinned in such a way, it made it impossible for the escape hatch doors to open. _

_Kotetsu pounded against the shatterproof glass, his voice muffled as he shouted for her to let him out. "Tomoe! Please! Don't... do this!"_

_There was no way she would be able to open the hatch in her current state__—not that they would have budged_, but there was an alternative. Tomoe pressed her lips against the glass, whispering to him, before putting all of her strength into pushing the pod out of the open space with her right side; her left arm hung limply, from the previous attack.

_Kotetsu watched in horror as the silhouette of his wife grew smaller and smaller as the escape pod plummeted to the waters below. Everything disappeared momentarily after he connected, and he braced himself as the pod was rocked to and fro. Then, he surfaced, but to the worse sight imaginable. Metador had lifted the Jaeger into the air. With a roar, the suit was brought down on top of the Shatterdome._

**-x-x-**

_You're his Hero. I'll always love you._

'_Tomoe_!' Kotetsu sat up sharply. His body protested at the sudden movement and he doubled over in pain, his breath coming in short pants. To make things worse—he angled away from his lap, emptying the contents of his stomach. Squinting through his tears of pain, he noticed traces of blue. '_Kaiju... Metador_...'

_I'll always..._

Tears prickled and burned at his eyes, desperate to be set free, but he kept them at bay. '_I'm still alive, Tomoe... thanks to you_.' He just hoped her sacrifice wasn't in vain.

"Mister... Wild Tiger...?"

Kotetsu barely heard the voice the whispered at him, and his vision remained blurry, even after wiping the tears away with the back of his hand. But he was able to make out someone with blond hair. "Buh—" Kotetsu's reaching hand came back to massage his throat. '_Why can't...? My voice—what's wrong_?' He wheezed, trying to voice the thoughts that tumbled over each other in his head.

Ivan sat back after hearing the door open, knowing Karina would take care of things. The second youngest sauntered forward, a glass of water in one hand, pills in the other. "I'm putting you back to sleep, okay?" the young girl murmured, sidestepping the bile to crouch in front of the disoriented pilot. Karina rolled her eyes at the suspicious, squinted glare tossed her way, but was momentarily surprised when the Ranger willingly opened his mouth. She dropped the pills onto his tongue then pressed the glass against his lips. It was empty in moments and she nodded at Ivan for him to get another.

Karina studied the man, tilting her head in the opposite direction when he stared back, just as curious. "You're lucky to be alive. I've heard Jaegers have escape pods, but... we found you washed up on the beach. Just you..." The broken expression that clouded the young man's face had her looking away. "Sorry," she mumbled.

Ivan returned before things could become more smothering. She took the glass from him, practically drowning the Ranger in it, before making a hasty retreat. Ivan kept sneaking peeks up at the man while cleaning the mess made after he'd woken up.

Kotetsu's vision began to blur again, the pills quickly taking effect. He stared down at the blond crown and grinned sleepily. Ivan startled at the hand to his head, but remained still. The touch lasted a few moments before their guest made himself comfortable and fell back asleep. The boy swore he heard him whisper something that sounded like 'bunny' before his breathing evened out.

* * *

It took a full week of being drugged, drowned (courtesy of Karina), and spoon-fed an unidentifiable mush—it tasted good, whatever it was—before Kotetsu found his voice again. By then, he was familiar with the trio of children that always visited him. Pao-Lin was older than Kaede by four years, but sometimes she reminded him of his daughter and there were time when he couldn't look at her. He never ignored her; he answered her questions without making eye contact. Ivan idolized him and reminded him of Barnaby; the cute Bunny that had always stared at him with stars in his eyes.

Pao-Lin gasped softly when the tears began to fall down the man's, curling her hand with Ivan's. "Let's go," Karina sighed, standing and ushering the other two to do the same. When she passed Kotetsu, she placed a comforting hand to his shoulder.

Kotetsu ignored the dull pain in his abdomen as he doubled forward, and his shoulders shook as he silently cried. Karina returned with a glass of water and two sleeping pills. She set the down beside him when the Ranger refused to acknowledge her.

"Thanks," Kotetsu whispered hoarsely.

"No problem," Karina mumbled, staring at her clenched hands. When he showed no signs of moving, she sighed and exited the room.

Kotetsu uncurled once he was alone, reaching out blindly for the cup. His fingers made contact and he curled his hand around it.

"Stop being so pathetic!" Then there was the firecracker of the group.

Water spilled onto the borrowed shirt he wore after being startled into dropping the cup. He craned his neck and found Karina glaring at him from the open doorway. Pao-Lin peeked out from behind her skirt. "Wha...?"

"I'm not being rude, or mean, but..." Karina took a step into the room, eyes looking to and fro as she searched for the right words. "I'm sorry, first of all. I don't know much about what goes on inside a Jaeger, but Ivan said you lost your partner. I've—We've—All of us here—" She extended her arm behind her; Ivan was visible now, hands resting on Pao-Lin's shoulders. "We found each other in a bunker. We were at school when the Kaiju attacked. Everyone left once the threat was eliminated, but we stayed put, because our parents weren't there to pick us up."

Kotetsu's eyes widened, his gaze sweeping over each child. They stared back with eyes that had seen war and actually understood what it meant.

"So I understand some of your loss," Karina continued. "You can be part of our family, if you want." She glared at him, eyes narrowed as if to dare him to deny her offer.

Kotetsu laughed, the sound foreign to his own ears. He shifted himself around and nodded at the trio. "I'd like that, thank you."

Pao-Lin giggled, running past Karina. Ivan wasn't too far behind. They restrained themselves from tackling the man, but Kotetsu pulled them in close. He met Karina's eye, nodding his head. The young girl rolled her eyes, but crossed the room to join them.

Kotetsu could see them—Barnaby and Kaede—beside her once she'd taken a seat. He closed his eyes, slowly opening them, but their images remained. Barnaby had just started wearing glasses, and had his head resting atop Kaede's. His daughter giggled, reaching up to him. His lips trembled, but he smiled. "I'm still your Hero, aren't I?"

Ivan's excited reply of 'yes' pulled him from his memories, and he gave the children settled around him his full attention.

* * *

That day had been hard on them all, but Barnaby and Kaede were the ones that suffered and lost the most. Those two children had lost everything. The carriers had taken the survivors to Australia—to the Sydney Shatterdome. As a pilot, the time for mourning was short, and Keith and Antonio were recruited almost immediately.

"We need every capable hand we can find," the Marshall explained. "Even if you don't have Jaegers, you could always fill in should an injury befall one of the other pilots."

Antonio watched as Barnaby was guided away, Kaede still asleep in his arms. There was no life left in the teen's eyes; no hope. Antonio sighed deeply, turning to face the Marshall.

Seeing the question in his eyes, the officer told him, "I promise, we'll take good care of them."

Children didn't just need "taking care of", but for right now, it was the best they could be provided.

**X X X**

Barnaby woke up screaming the first night at the new 'dome. Kaede was startled awake, only to begin wailing as well. Antonio and Keith, both stationed on the same hall as the children, were in the room in just a few moments. Keith took a seat at the edge of the bed, slipping his arms around the trembling frame after Barnaby launched himself at him. Antonio walked in small circles, whispering softly to the whimpering child he'd lifted out of the crib.

"They're gone…" Barnaby sobbed. "They're gone, never coming back… I'm all alone!"

"You're not," Keith whispered, rubbing a comforting circle in the center of the teen's back. "You have Kaede. Kaede needs you _so_ much. And you have us. We can't be your parents, and we can't be Mr. Kotetsu and Miss Tomoe, but… we'll try our best."

"You'll leave me, too," Barnaby accused, his nails digging into Keith's bare skin. The young pilot slept shirtless.

_It's an inevitable possibility_. But Keith couldn't say that, and settled for silence. He cupped a hand to the back of the teen's head, pressing Barnaby's face against his shoulder.

After a few more minutes of pacing and whispered words, Kaede fell back asleep. Antonio placed her gently into the crib before glancing at the duo on the bed. He made a motion that he was going back across the hall and Keith gave the subtlest of nods. The young pilot leaned back, checking to see if his charge had also fallen asleep. Green eyes stared back at him, rimmed in red circles. There was a look in the emerald eyes, one Keith couldn't place.

"I'm fine," Barnaby muttered, though reluctantly untangling himself from the Ranger. He rubbed a hand down over his face before lifting his hand to comb it through his unruly hair.

"I can stay if you'd like," Keith offered.

The teen shook his head. "No. Go back to your room." Barnaby offered him a half-hearted, lopsided smile. "Thanks… Keith."

Keith smiled wide enough for the both of them. "You're welcome." He stood, waiting for the teen to get comfortable, before seeing himself out. He closed the door quietly, falling against it with a deep sigh. He shook his head and made his way across the hall and back to his own room.

* * *

Barnaby never made any attempts to get close to anyone at the Sydney Shatterdome. Whenever he entered the cafeteria, Kaede curled against his side—the child refused to walk on her own, seeking solace in his arms—he headed off to the left and immediately found Antonio and Keith. The pair was always waiting for him, and no one disturbed them. The younger Ranger would always smile at him and try to create a companionable atmosphere. Barnaby appreciated the effort.

At night, when the nightmares reared their ugly heads, Keith and Antonio continued to come to their rescue.

**X X X**

Keith would sometimes ask around to see if Barnaby had become part of the technician staff, but the answer was always 'no'. The reason why came after six months, when Keith paid his regular visit to the children across the hall. His smile dimmed as he noticed the bags on the bed. Barnaby ruffled Kaede's hair—he smiled when she pouted up at him—and stood to greet the young man.

"I'm leaving," the teen mumbled. "I was waiting for you, so I could tell you. The carrier returns tonight and we'll be leaving tomorrow morning." Barnaby exhaled deeply, his shoulders rising then falling. "We're going to the Los Angeles Shatterdome."

Keith knew the reason without being told: Sydney was still too close to what _used_ to be home. He nodded, an understanding smile curling his lips. "Can I ask you to keep in contact?"

Barnaby scoffed, adjusting his glasses as he smirked at the other blond. "I'll try. Seeing as how we're fighting a war that shows no signs of stopping… I'll do my best as keeping in contact."

Keith shifted his gaze to the quiet child now standing just a few feet away. Kaede smiled shyly, life having returned to her eyes. "Please," he whispered, turning to look back at Barnaby. "Please take care of each other. And if you ever decide to become a LOCCENT Controller, tell me. I'd like nothing more than to have Barnaby Brooks Jr. keeping tabs on me."

Barnaby graced him with a lopsided grin, the faintest hint of embarrassment obvious on his face. He shook his head and threw his arms around the older man. "Take care of yourself. Take care of Antonio and everyone else. I hope you find a partner and get a Jaeger soon. You'll be a good asset."

Keith squeezed back just as fiercely. He laughed after feeling small arms around his leg, and reached down with his left arm to included Kaede in the hug. He'd only known the children for a few months, so this treatment was unexpected, but very much welcome. He whispered more words of encouragement to them both, and then it was time to part ways. The Marshall had some partner candidates he wanted him to takes Drift sync tests with. Keith released the pair, backing away, his hands clenched tightly together to keep them from failing. He saw Barnaby's gaze flicker upwards and quickly turned around.

Antonio stood in the open doorway, arms crossed over his chest. "Are you sure this is what you want to do?" The question was directed at the teen standing in the center of the room.

Barnaby's eyes narrowed in resolute determination. "I'm very certain this is the path I choose for myself."

"Fine by me then." Antonio turned, waving over his shoulder. "Keep in contact, kid."

Keith smiled sheepishly, waving before hurrying after his fellow Ranger to give him a chastising.

Barnaby rolled his eyes, moving forward to close the door to the room. He turned, sinking low to scoop Kaede up, only to spin them around when he straightened up. The child giggled, her hands braced atop his shoulders. "We're going to become the best technicians ever, aren't we?" Kaede nodded her agreement.

Kaede Kaburagi and Barnaby Brooks Jr. were going to start anew in Los Angeles, where—hopefully—no one would really know their names or the shadows of legacies that clung to them.

* * *

Kwee~ Okay, I made some adjustments to the first chapter, and finally figured out the ages I'm working with.

Kaede – 2, Barnaby – 16, Pao-Lin – 6, Karina – 8, Ivan – 10.

The adults… See, the adults were never given ages on the Wiki, so it was difficult, but I decided to give Bunny and Tiger an 8-year difference, which puts Kotetsu at 24. Which means Antonio'll be 24/25 (I have no idea which of them is the older one). Keith is…. *thinks* let's say 19/20.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** The Best Defense – chapter three  
**Author/Artist:** Cheza-chan  
**Characters:** The entire Tiger & Bunny cast  
**Rating:** M (for Mature *PS chime*)  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, and I definitely don't own the sponsors that they wear. 

* * *

Keith Goodman was not the youngest person to join the Jaeger Academy, and as far as he knew, he was also not the youngest to make the final cut that would guarantee him time in an actual Jaeger. His Drift Sync tests results left the commanding officers baffled; no matter his partner, he hardly ever chased the R.A.B.I.T. And if he did, he reigned in his memories quickly enough. Keith excelled at the Drivesuit testing. Loss of balance seemed to have no effect on him, as he drew himself upright and resumed a fighting stance.

But he never got a chance to find a partner, and he never got a chance to pilot a Jaeger. His unfinished Jaeger had gone down with the Shatterdome where he'd been stationed.

The islands of the Philippines were abandoned after the first Kaijuu attack, its citizens moving inland to places like Hong Kong and Japan, where Shatterdomes had already been erected. The creation of the Shatterdome on the largest island of the Philippines sparked a lot of talk, but no one lifted a hand to stop them.

"We wanted to be closer to the action," was what the appointed Marshall had stated while wearing a wide smile. In reality, they were willingly acting as a buffer between the Breach and the other surround Shatterdomes against whatever happened to crawl through. Goods were given to support them, and the islands started becoming inhabitable once again.

That Shatterdome had given birth to Wild Tiger. Then it died, along with its greatest creation.

**X X X **

A year after Barnaby's departure, Keith finally found a suitable partner. He had taken to admiring the Jaegers from up high on an unused platform. His favorite to look at was a stark-white and almost slender model. It never left the hanger, though, and he would always wonder why.

"That one is mine."

Keith prided himself on not toppling over the railing and falling to his ultimate demise. He closed his eyes, counting down quickly in hopes of calming his heart, before opening them and turning to greet his new acquaintance. His mouth fell open before he snapped it shut quickly. "Ma'am."

The woman regarded him with a cold stare, no emotions visible in the ocean blue eye and red crimson eye. Her short hair was as white as the Jaeger and held back with a red band. She gave him a thorough once over, not hiding her roving gaze in any way, before looking away to stare out into the hangar. "That is my Jaeger," she repeated, her tone monotonous. "Her name is Iron Maiden, but she has not had a chance to see action."

Keith pulled away from the railing, standing a little straighter. "Is there a reason why?" he questioned, his curiousity getting the best of him.

"No one will Drift with me," the Ranger almost whispered.

Keith turned around so he faced the woman's profile. He extended his hand, waiting for her acknowledgement. She glanced at his hand before staring him straight in the face. Keith tried not to let his uneasiness show as the moment stretched on, but then his hand was taken in a firm grip. "Keith Goodman," he said in introduction.

"Cis. My father was Rotwang."

Keith's eyes slowly widened. "Rotwang…? The engineer and scientist that…?"

"Rotwang, the engineer and scientist that attempted to create sentient beings fit enough to pilot Jaegers—to keep human life from continuously dwindling."

Keith stared at their joined hands, turning his so he could study the back of hers. "So you're…?"

"I am an android," Cis told him, making no motion to take her hand back.

A laugh escaped from the young man, making the now-revealed android tilt her head in a curious fashion. "But, you're so…" He released her hand, covering his mouth. After a few moments, Keith lowered his hands back to his sides. "I'll Drift with you."

Cis's heterochromatic eyes widened.

**X X X**

Keith was scared and intrigued at the same time, and it had nothing to do with a Kaiju. He had pleaded his case to his commanding officer—his Drift sync test results helped a little—and it was finally decided that he would be allowed into the Conn-Pod of Iron Maiden with Cis. The android never met his eye during their Drivesuit fitting, and always remained at least two steps ahead of him.

"Do you have a specific side that you favor?" Keith questioned before they chose their harnesses.

Cis glanced his way before studying the machinery. "Do you?" was what she returned with.

Keith shook his head with a chuckle. "No, but I can take the left side."

They headed to their respective locations and strapped in without delay. It was just a test trial, but the two Rangers moved with the same efficiency as though it were a real battle. The Controller and Marshall took note of this. Keith maintained an even breathing pattern, despite the nervous excitement he felt curling in the pit of his stomach. He heard the countdown for the Neural Handshake and braced himself.

The young man let out a shuddering gasp, wondering when the world fell out from beneath his feet.

—_out of sync_—

Keith took deep, calming breaths, staring around at the emptiness.

_This is why others are scared to Drift with me_.

Keith saw her standing several yards away, face blank and emotionless as always.

_I have nothing to bring into a Drift_.

"I heard it's better that way," Keith laughed, pushing himself off whatever invisible ground he stood on, and soared over the the woman. He wrapped his arms around Cis. She remained rooted in place, acting as an anchor. "An anchor..." he repeated, still laughing softly. "All those people that refused to Drift with you are idiots."

Cis's two-tone eyes widened.

"Neural Handshake, stabilized at one hundred percent," the Controller murmured, just as shocked as the rest of the office. "Sir," he added as an afterthought.

Keith finally opened his eyes. Never before had his vision been so clear. He moved perfectly in sync with Cis, both of them taking on a fighting stance. Keith pressed his lips together, biting back his laugh. The right arm of Iron Maiden rose, and the hand beckoned as though to say "bring it on".

**X X X**

Iron Maiden had its first run and first Kaiju kill two weeks later.

* * *

"You should tell him before it is too late."

Keith found himself grinning, leaning against the bars keeping him from going over the edge. After several months, he'd gotten used to Cis's silent movements and no longer attempted to jump out of his skin. His grin dimmed after he took her words into consideration. The phrase "I can't" never occurred to him, but he still couldn't bring himself to confess. "It's not that simple," he settled with instead.

Cis glanced down at the top of his head before looking back out across the hangar. Somewhere down there, was the subject of their conversation. She understood that it would be wrong of her to take these personal matters into her own hand, but the twinge of regret had started to linger with her after each Drift. "Tomorrow is never certain. As an android, I am begging you, confess. There will be grief, but there will also be—"

"No regrets," Keith whispered, burying his face in his crossed arms.

**X**

After returning to his room that evening, Keith turned on his laptop and set about writing an e-mail to Barnaby. He gave it a once over and made a face. "Turning to a teen for my love issues..." Keith hit SEND and promptly climbed into bed, burying his head beneath the pillow.

**X X X**

A reply returned a few days later, but Keith was unable to check it; Kaiju would always be their biggest priority. Iron Maiden didn't make the kill, and Cis left him immediately after they were docked and out of their harnesses. Keith assumed she needed a recharge of sorts—he could use one—and headed for his own room.

After a quick shower and meal, Keith checked his email and made a mess of his shirt after spilling hot chocolate down the front. Reading Barnaby's reply had left him slack-jawed.

_You want to confess to Antonio? I thought you already did that? Don't you remember the night you came and comforted me? You practically told me that you and Antonio would attempt to take care of us as replacement parents. I... thought you were together, but I guess I was wrong. Tell him_.

Keith set down his mug, rereading the words online. He closed his eyes, trying to recall that particular night. "Oh, God." Keith covered his face with his hands, feeling the heat of his own blush. _We'll try our best_ was exactly what he'd told enough of his embarrassment aside, he lowered his hands to the keyboard and began constructing a response. Their emails would deviate from the original subject soon enough, as they always did. Keith noticed it last year—after a Kaiju attack, Barnaby's emails always increased. He always wanted to apologize for not being there to comfort him, but it was Barnaby's decision to start anew and survive on his own. Keith ended his email with 'How's Kaede doing? :)'.

After thirty minutes, Keith received a new response, with two full paragraphs, all about the young girl. From what he could understand, she had both of her parents' personalities, along with her ability to guilt trip you into wrapping yourself around her finger.

_I don't know where she got it from… _

Keith smiled, hearing the love in Barnaby's typed words. They continued their back and forth until Barnaby told him it was time for Kaede to go to sleep, which translated into both of the children going to bed.

Keith typed his response, eyes widening after he hit SEND and a new email arrived almost instantaneously after.

_Tell him_.

Keith turned off the computer and finally acknowledged the mess he'd made of his shirt.

When Antonio opened his door after three clanging knocks, Keith stood there in a plain white tee shirt and sky blue sweats. The older man leaned against the doorjamb, arms crossed over his broad chest. The steel grey eyes never left his and Keith wondered why his body wouldn't move; why his voice refused to be heard.

Antonio sighed, a soft smile tugging at his lips. It was obvious things would go no further unless he took matters into his own hands. He pushed off the frame and crowded into Keith's personal space. Leaning down, he pressed his lips against the young man's. Antonio pulled away, taking a cautionary step back. Keith inhaled sharply, his eyes wide. Antonio opened his mouth to apologize, but the words overflowing from the younger Ranger's mouth kept him from speaking.

"Cis is going to make fun of me. No, she's going to taunt me and say 'I told you so'. Do you think she'll do that? She doesn't seem like the type… She'll laugh at me. She's an android, but she'll find the situation so ironically funny, that she'll laugh at me. She told me to tell you. Barnaby told me to tell you. You obviously didn't… need… me… to… You like me?" Keith whispered, finally realizing that he'd been kissed.

Antonio, whose eyes were wide in awe and shock, composed himself after a few moments, only to fall against the doorjamb, laughing uncontrollably. Keith moved forward, but held himself at a distance. He waited, fisted hands pressed against his sides in an almost military pose.

Several moments later, Antonio's roaring laughter was reduced to soft chuckles, and he shook his head. "This is why I like you," the brunet sighed. "You're so…" Antonio met Keith's imploring gaze. "You."

Keith cocked his head in the opposite direction, blinking rapidly. "Me?"

Antonio smiled. "That's the only description I can think of. I'm glad, that you made this decision."

Keith perked up, color tingeing his cheeks as he blushed. His smile was blinding. "I'm glad I made this decision also. If you don't mind me asking—"

Antonio smiled in remembrance. "When it was announced that you would be getting a Jaeger," he answered before the question could be voiced.

Keith whispered a soft "oh", trying to recall the moment and not the heartbreak that followed every time his thoughts wandered to the sunken Shatterdome. His entire frame relaxed, a reverent look crossing onto his face. "Do you know what she was going to be called?" Keith asked, meeting Antonio's eyes. The older man shook his head. "Bulletproof Ether," Keith told him. "She was…" The blush started creeping up from his neck. "It was going to be our Jaeger. That's probably why I looked… like Christmas came early?" he offered as a metaphor.

Antonio curled a large hand around the back of Keith's neck, pulling him closer. "I've never seen anyone so excited about getting a Jaeger… other than… Kotetsu."

Keith closed the distance between them, his arms wrapped tightly around Antonio's waist and his face buried in the broad chest. "I'm sorry," he whispered. He wanted to take away everyone's pain. It was one of the many reasons why he fought so hard in the war that looked to be never-ending. Keith had seen Antonio in action before Kotetsu sought his assistance during Tomoe's pregnancy. His defense was amazing, and Keith saw no fault in the fact that he was mediocre when it came to attacking. A good defense was exactly what they needed sometimes; someone to hold the Miracle Mile until reinforcements arrived. Bulletproof Ether would have been perfect for both of them—a good offense _and_ defense.

"It's the fate of any Ranger that climbs into a Jaeger. That's why I'm really glad you're here right now." _with me_. Antonio pressed a kiss to Keith's golden crown.

It took a group of technicians joining them on the hall for the couple to realize they were in a very public place. "_Finally_!" one of them exclaimed after turning the corner and seeing the Rangers together. "We had a bet—" He was shoved roughly and ended up stumbling into the wall. The culprit grinned sheepishly.

Keith muttered a quick "good night", placing a kiss to Antonio's cheek, before he hurried back across the hall to his own room.

The technicians looked apologetic as they passed Antonio to continue towards their original destination. Antonio combed his fingers through his hair, letting his hand linger at the back of his neck. He stared at the closed door across from him, picturing Keith on the other side, either staring back at him or standing with his back to the metal and the peep hole. He couldn't help but smile and hope they would be able to salvage a "future".

**X X X**

Iron Maiden was almost late in her launch because Cis couldn't stop laughing once the Drift was stabilized. She scared the entire staff of the Command Center, as they never knew the android was capable of such sounds or emotions. Keith tried his hardest to ignore her, but she was _literally_ in his head. He could also tell she was "happy" for him; coming from a sentient non-human being, it meant a lot.

* * *

**A/N:** Phew... I ended up writing a whole "Keith" chapter. I fulfilled a request on a TnB kink meme that involved Keith and Antonio, and ever since, the pairing's stuck with me. I tried to write Fire Emblem and Rock Bison, they just ended up staying friends. I tried Sky High and Origami Cyclone... they were just two cute puppies together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** The Best Defense – chapter four  
**Author/Artist:** Cheza-chan  
**Characters:** The entire Tiger & Bunny cast  
**Rating:** M (for Mature *PS chime*)  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, and I definitely don't own the sponsors that they wear.

* * *

Barnaby stared at the computer screen—at the blank New Mail he'd been attempting to compose. There hadn't been a Kaiju attack for eight days now, but he would still contact Keith every now and then. The Ranger had excitedly told him that he and Antonio were officially an "item" now, and Barnaby had nothing but congratulations for him. He lifted his hands so they were poised over the keyboard, ready to begin typing, and he noticed that his fingers trembled something fierce. Barnaby stood from the chair, hands clenched into tight fists, and quickly left his room.

Since Kaede was in school and he had to pick her up and drop her off, Barnaby was granted free leave of the base. A drive was in order. He wanted out of the city—away from the cadence and marching footfalls. By the time he climbed the transverse ranges, he would have just enough time to breathe a touch of fresh air before it was time to return and pick up Kaede. What he never expected, was to pick up a hitchhiker.

Barnaby pulled over onto the shoulder, putting the car into PARK as the stranger jogged over to meet him. He exited the vehicle to question the man on his destination, but instead, received a greeting of a wet kiss to his cheek. Eyes wide, Barnaby recoiled, flattening himself against the side of the car.

The stranger's wide grin was as bright as the golden hair atop his head. "Sorry, but you're a sight for these sore eyes of mine! Name's Ryan Goldsmith. I've been walking for almost two days now."

Barnaby adjusted his glasses, giving the young man a onceover. His attire was just as bright as his hair and looked very out of place for someone hiking through the mountains. "Why are you heading up the Range?" Two years ago, the Pan Pacific Defense Corps decided to construct a lookout on the Santa Monica Range so they could have more eyes watching the seas. With the structure, came a road that rarely anyone traveled.

"I wasn't," Ryan sighed, adjusting his stance. Now that he'd finally stopped moving, his feet were beginning to protest. "I saw you coming and ran to the other side of the road. I'm actually heading _into_ town." He smirked, studying the other's suspicious and calculating stare. "It's a long story, pretty pathetic, actually, when you think about you guys risking your lives for someone like me."

"'Someone like you'?" Barnaby inquired.

Ryan spread his arms, shoulders lifted in a shrug. "It's a long story," he repeated.

"It's a really long drive" Barnaby returned, opening the driver's side door. He nodded over the roof of the car. Ryan laughed, hugging Barnaby—there was no kiss—before sprinting around the car. He climbed in, moaning indecently once he was off his feet.

Barnaby found himself relaxing despite not knowing a thing about his passenger. '_I'll find out soon enough_,' he reminded himself, easing away from the shoulder and back onto the empty lanes.

**X X X**

By the time Barnaby made his way into the more heavily populated part of the city, he'd learned a great deal about the young man. His family was still alive and well, but he'd moved out to try and survive on his own. "That didn't go over too well," Ryan chuckled dryly, tipping his sunglasses down over his eyes as he made himself more comfortable in the seat. Barnaby glanced at him and noted that his slouched posture made him seem as though he hid himself from the outside world.

"I can feel you judging me," Ryan mumbled, lips curling into a lazy smirk.

Barnaby looked away, eyes back on the road.

"You can go ahead and judge me. I'm sure everyone else does." Ryan stared at the dull buildings that flew by. "I'm a man of the… industry, I guess you can call it. I have a permanent residence in the red light district. Despite what most people think, I didn't get coerced into it." Ryan sat up straight and eased the sunglasses back onto his head, using the eyewear to keep his bangs away from his face. "Like I told you earlier, my story's a pathetic story."

"It's not," Barnaby told him. "When there are monsters bent on destroying humankind trying to make their way on land, we're just that—humans. We have basic human needs… desires. I'm sure you see plenty of Rangers in your place of business?"

Ryan closed his eyes, chuckling. "Plenty."

"We need you, as much as you need us." Barnaby took another quick glance of his passenger before returning his attention to the light traffic on the roads. A comfortable silence fell until Ryan instructed him on where he needed to turn.

"Is… your job… how you ended up in the mountains?" Barnaby started, clenching then unclenching his fingers around the steering wheel.

Ryan's grin was all teeth. "Yes. I had a customer that decided she was all I needed. She was pretty nice—gave me these." He held up his right arm, displaying the golden bangles that decorated it. "But then she started to get clingy, so I told her off. I should've known she was a bit crazy. She always tried to… Well, I won't traumatize you."

Barnaby found himself smiling.

"Dear Kasha Graham decided to bring the old classic _if I can't have you, no one can_ to life. She drugged me, got someone to help throw me into the back of an SUV, and then left me in the Santa Monica Mountains. Stop right here," Ryan stated, leaning into Barnaby's space to point out of the driver's side window. Barnaby did as he instructed, parallel parking against the curb.

Ryan reached for the door handle, only to stop and face the driver. He rerouted his hand towards Barnaby. "I need to know the name of my savior."

The Shatterdome technician smirked, accepting it. "Barnaby Brooks Jr.," he told him.

"Nice to meet'cha!" Ryan sprang from the car, but leaned back in. He held a card between his fingers. "If you ever decide you wanna talk, that's the address to my castle right here. If you'd like to meet 'Golden Ryan'…" He flipped the card over, a grin splitting his face.

Barnaby accepted the card, slipping it into the pocket of his jacket. There was no worry on the other man's face that they would never cross paths again. Barnaby shook his head, looking away. "Has anyone ever called you a cocky shit before?"

Ryan's laugh was loud, but there was no one around to stare, and he pulled himself from the car before he brained himself on the frame. "Every damn day!" he said, slamming the car door shut. With one last wave, Ryan ran up to the tall apartment building.

Barnaby returned the wave, dropping his hand back onto the steering wheel once the blond had disappeared inside.

**X X X**

Kaede jumped up from her seat after spotting the familiar figure in the open doorway. She shouted her goodbyes, running across the classroom to the young man. Barnaby bent, scooping her up into his arms. He groaned, settling the girl against his side. "You're growing too fast. Soon, I won't be able to pick you up."

"Never!" Kaede giggled, pressing her cheek against the blond's. "You're strong, Bani, so you'll always be able to carry me."

Barnaby froze, the trembling he'd set out to rid himself of, now returning. He eased the child away from him, angling her so he could meet her eye. "Kaede… Why are you using that nickname again?"

Kaede blinked large brown eyes up at him, wondering if she had done wrong. "Because you finally looked like you did before we had to leave Mommy and Daddy behind. It's hard for me to explain, but your eyes are smiling again. So… I can't call you Bani anymore?"

Barnaby's smile wavered but never fell. "You can call me 'Bani', whenever you feel like. Do you… want to watch videos of our parents tonight?"

Kaede's face lit up and she wrapped her arms tightly around Barnaby's neck. "Yes!"

**X**

The videos were not recordings of the Wild Tiger pilots from the news, but personal ones taken by Kotetsu himself. From the moment they announced Tomoe's pregnancy, Kotetsu would sit and talk directly at the camera, or walk around the Shatterdome to capture candid moments, but only if he had the time and luxury to do so. There were videos of him, hovering over Tomoe's enlarged stomach, talking excitedly to their unborn child. Barnaby had to avert his eyes when Kotetsu and his camera found _him_. He couldn't cover his ears, since his arms were around Kaede, who sat in his lap, so he had to listen to the deceased Ranger tease him. Barnaby never hated the teasing—he treasured it. The pain of loss was slowly resurfacing.

Thankfully, Kaede started to nod off before Emily and Barnaby Brooks Sr. appeared on screen. Kotetsu obviously tried to let them work, but there were a few hours of footage of the LOCCENT Controllers that could be watched. Barnaby had already seen it; watched them for hours on repeat when he feared he would forget what his parents looked like.

Barnaby searched for the remote, and turned off the television once the girl went limp in his lap. He stood from the bed, and Kaede automatically wrapped her arms around him. Barnaby smiled and knelt over his bed. "Kaede," he whispered. "You have to let go. I'm not leaving you, promise." With a soft moan, the young girl released him, and he settled her closer to the wall. Barnaby turned off the main light, leaving on the lamp on the desk for a softer glow. After removing his glasses, he climbed into bed and curled himself protectively around the child.

Kaede shifted herself closer, fisting a hand in his tee shirt. "'night, Bani…" she yawned.

Barnaby placed a kiss to the top of her head. "Goodnight, Kaede."

* * *

Karina broached the subject when Kotetsu decided to take the children out into town to celebrate Pao-Lin's birthday. He took them to a more upscale restaurant than the normal ones they were used to in what the second oldest labeled as the "slums". Pao-Lin was almost as tall as Ivan now, and teased him about it. The teen took it all in stride with a wide smile. The duo walked ahead, leaving Karina and Kotetsu to bring up the rear.

The young girl sighed overdramatically and Kotetsu grinned, already learning her habits and behavior. "Something on your mind, Karina?"

"No," she huffed. What Kotetsu really heard was: "_We'll talk about it later, because I'm not going to ruin Pao-Lin's party_."

Kotetsu resisted the urge to continue teasing her. Tonight was a night of celebration!

**X**

Pao-Lin continued talking about her amazing party, even after she'd fallen asleep. Ivan tucked her in, smiling as she murmured about how cute her new hairpins were. He left the door to her room ajar before heading out to join Karina in the front room. He slipped into the empty chair beside the girl, both of them on the opposite side of the table from the Ranger.

Kotetsu smiled. This was an intervention.

Karina lifted her gaze from the tabletop to meet Kotetsu's. "Are you going to report… to anyone that you're still alive?"

Kotetsu's smile and his happy mood vanished. He began to withdraw into himself, but Karina lashed out, like she always did.

"Have you ever thought that maybe there's someone out there that will be glad to know you're still alive? Ivan told me you had a daughter. Didn't your partner tell you—"

"I can't remember," Kotetsu forced out, hands fisted over his ears. And it was true. He could no longer hear the words Tomoe whispered to him after placing him into the escape pod. As far as he knew, no one survived the attack; the Kaiju had left them no time to evacuate. Barnaby and Kaede only lived on in his dreams. He opened his hands, burying his face in them.

Ivan frowned at Karina, who rolled her eyes. He jumped up from his seat, hurrying into the kitchen to fill a glass with water. He headed for Kotetsu's side of the table upon his return, setting the cup down without it making a sound when it touched the wooden surface. Ivan placed a light hand to Kotetsu's shoulder. "We're glad that you're here," he whispered, squeezing gently. "In her own roundabout way—" Karina scoffed, her glare now directed at boy. "—Karina was just saying that we wouldn't be upset if you wanted to find your family. You're… a Ranger. There are bigger and better things out there that you could be a part of."

Kotetsu removed his hands from over his face—he kept his head ducked low—and placed one against the small of Ivan's back. He drew in a deep breath, exhaling softly, and lifted his head to stare at the young girl across from him. Karina reluctantly stared back, the guilt obvious in the way she worried her bottom lip. Kotetsu smiled tiredly. "I did have a daughter. I miss her—she was my world, but now I have these three rambunctious kids to look after." He let his arm curl around Ivan's waist, tilting his head to grin at the blushing boy. "I like it here."

Ivan smiled brightly, returning the hug with a ferocity Kotetsu didn't know he was capable of. Karina, not to be outdone, sprang up from her chair and circled the table. She kept herself at a distance, pointing an accusatory finger. "You need to find a job, then. If you keep spending what little money you have saved, you'll just be a deadbeat guardian!"

"Ouch." Kotetsu used the giggling Ivan to hide behind. He felt a weight on his thigh, and snagged the girl with his free arm before she could escape. Yes, he did miss the life he used to have, but this new one had a few perks he could get used to.

**x**

Kotetsu tucked Karina in last, slowly tugging the blanket up for her. Any other night, she would have berated him for doing so, but he could see she was being nice for his sake. He smiled, thumbing her bangs out of her eyes. "I'll start looking for work tomorrow. How does that sound?"

Karina grabbed the edge of the blanket, yanking it up so it hid everything except her eyes. "That's fine," she muttered. "Just make sure you don't get a shady job."

Kotetsu laughed, his body moving on autopilot. It was a routine he did if Kaede was still awake when he tucked her into her crib. She would reach up to him until he gave her a kiss. Even though Karina didn't reach for him, he leaned down, pressing his lips to the young girl's forehead. "Good night," Kotetsu whispered, straightening up. He turned away from the bed and headed for the door. He wouldn't have seen Karina's blush even if he hadn't already walked away; she pulled the covers up over her head, hiding beneath them.

Kotetsu left her door ajar. The adjacent door was also in a similar position. Ivan and Pao-Lin shared a room, the oldest wanting to watch over their youngest. Kotetsu turned off the main lights, heading for his bedroom. He dropped onto the bed, immediately rolling onto his side. His last coherent thought before sleep claimed him was that he really should be looking for work.

* * *

**A/N:** This and the previous chapter had been a whole one, but I told myself I would try to keep chapters worded at 3,000 or under. So I broke it in two~ Taiga and Bani moving on. And since I haven't watched "The Rising" yet, I just went off the few reviews I read about him, and created a Ryan. His profession was all my editor's fault, and I'm laughing just thinking about it.  
**  
_me:_**_ Bani's giving me problems with his scene, though. I'm thinking of introducing Golden Ryan, to keep him company xD_  
_**editor:** wait, what?_  
_**me:** Ryan Goldsmith, his new partner in the movie... that I still haven't watched, cause I can't find it anywhere_  
_**editor:** ... "Golden Ryan"? Really? is that his name? Fo' sho'?_  
_**me:** Ryan Goldsmith. Stage name, other one_  
_**editor:** I'm laughing my ass off here, because that's like a bad porn name, lol_  
_**me:** What's sad is... that seed has been sown and I might just make him that 8DD_  
_**editor:** ... Golden Ryan and his golden rod of pleasure..._

That woman is going to be the death of me...


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** The Best Defense – chapter five  
**Author/Artist:** Cheza-chan  
**Characters:** The entire Tiger & Bunny cast  
**Rating:** M (for Mature *PS chime*)  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, and I definitely don't own the sponsors that they wear.

* * *

Rather than search the flimsy newspaper that still got delivered or waste time checking online, he decided a hands-on approach would be the best. Unfortunately, his search proved to be fruitless. As the day slowly drew to a close, his throat grew parched and he took a detour. Kotetsu glanced up at the sign of the bar—"Fire Emblem"—and strolled in. He found himself staring around at an empty club; the space was much too large to be considered a bar. The two tables situated on the floor had the chairs upturned atop them. He reached behind himself, opening the door once again, and realized there was no bell over the door.

"Excuse me?" Kotetsu called out, tugging the door close behind himself.

There were a few muted sounds and an exclamation. A tall, dark-skinned man emerged from the back, a flustered look on his face. "I'm sorry," he cried. "We're not open. He didn't lock the door," he huffed, biting an obviously manicured and polished nail. "Sorry," he whispered again, a nervous, apologetic smile tugging at his pink-painted lips.

Kotetsu grinned sheepishly. "Were you planning to open?"

The owner sighed, curling his fingers against his cheek. "At this rate… I might not be able to. My help ran off to God knows where. It's just me… I had hoped I would be open by the end of the week—"

"Can I help?" Kotetsu asked eagerly, taking a step forward. He reached up, tugging off the white and black Gatsby cap Pao-Lin found for him. _"A gift for a gift," she'd told him happily._He held the headgear against his chest. "My brother owns a bar back in Japan. I used to help him run it, before…"

The man's eyes widened. "You're a Ranger. Take a seat! I'll get you something to drink."

Kotetsu opened his mouth to protest, but the other had already disappeared out of sight. He exhaled deeply, keeping his hat pressed against his chest as he made his way to the bar. He hopped up onto one of the stools, grimacing at the counter covered in dust. "Can I ask your name?" Kotetsu asked the air, hoping his voice carried. "I can't keep referring to you as 'that guy' in my head."

_That guy_ reemerged from the back, two tumblers in one hand and a damp cloth in the other. He flashed Kotetsu a bright smile, giggling softly. "Nathan Seymour." Rather than set the glasses down, he cleaned the counter directly in front of them, managing to not let any dust escape into the air. With the glasses out of his hand, he reached beneath the counter and revealed a bottle with an amber liquid.

Kotetsu couldn't remember the last time he'd had liquor and it almost made his mouth water as he watched it get poured into the tumbler. The glass was pushed his way and he curled his hand gently around it. Meeting Nathan's eye, he lifted the cup and they clinked glasses together. After the first sharp taste hit his tongue, Kotetsu couldn't savor it; he downed it in two gulps, exhaling deeply after setting the glass back onto the counter. He grinned sheepishly at the open stare directed at him. "Sorry. It's been… a while."

Nathan shook his head, setting down his own cup to refill his guest's. "Think nothing of it. This is what we're here for." He smiled slyly, arms curled around his slender waist. "Since I'm no longer _that guy_…"

Kotetsu's eyes widened and he laughed. Laughing came easier nowadays, especially around the children. "Kotetsu." He made it a habit never to tell anyone his family name. Surely, if he did, they would all realize that he was the pilot of—

"Wild Tiger's…?" Nathan breathed, eyes impossibly wide. "But you're—"

"I'd honestly like to stay that way," Kotetsu mumbled, lifting the glass to his lips to take a small sip. "I'm not being a coward—"

"Wouldn't accuse you of such a thing," Nathan cut in, his voice soft and soothing.

"It's just… too hard to go back to that lifestyle. I lost…" Kotetsu clenched his hand tightly around the tumbler, forcing back the emotions that threatened to spill over. It happened every time he traveled down that memory lane. Sometimes he dreamed about Tomoe, and she would seem so real, talking with him as though she stood at his side.

Nathan leaned forward, forcing his guest to acknowledge him after he propped his head up with his hands, elbows atop the counter. "I guess I'll still get to be a Wild Tiger fan. You offered your assistance before—would you like to work here? I doubt that no-good man is coming back. You can think of it as something to keep you occupied."

Kotetsu's face lit up, and he sat forward, inches separating him from the other man. "Really? That would be _great_. Karina's been on my case to find a job—doesn't want a deadbeat guardian."

"You can tell me all about it tomorrow. It's too late now for me to make you work, and you've obviously got someone waiting for you. Go inform your Karina that you've found a job. And don't worry about competition." Nathan straightened up, playing his fingers against his chest. "I'm not bragging, but we'll get good business. I have a few employees joining me later on, so we can have the proper introductions when they arrive." Nathan smiled brightly and held out a hand to Kotetsu. "It'll be a pleasure working with you, Tiger."

Kotetsu's eyes widened, his lips spreading into a wide grin. "I think it'll be a pleasure working with you as well," he chuckled, clasping Nathan's hand tightly.

**X**

Karina hugged him after he'd shared the news of finding a job with her. Kotetsu managed to get a good squeeze in before the pre-teen caught herself and pulled away.

* * *

Barnaby never contacted Ryan until the Kaiju attack that cost them Romeo Blue. Everyone was taking it hard and he knew the bars would be full tonight. Once Kaede was tucked in and asleep, he left a phone on the table, along with a note: _I'm out. Call me if anything goes wrong_.

Barnaby knew his way around the city, so it didn't take him too long to find the club, whose address he got from the business card he still carried.

Barnaby parked and stepped out of the car. He adjusted his jacket, pulling the collar high, and crossed the street to the lot building. He stared at the name—"Apollo Media"—before heading for the entrance. Barnaby's attention shifted to the well-dressed man that bowed after he stepped inside. He nodded his head absently, looking around the high-end interior decorations. It was a host club. "Um…"

The suited man lifted his head, red hair falling over his right eye. "Sir?"

"Uh..." Barnaby extended his hand, fingers gently clasping the card Ryan had given him.

The host visibly relaxed after taking the piece of paper, a smile tugging at his lips. "I'll show you to your room." He indicated, with his arm, for their client to start moving. Barnaby took a few steps forward, still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that he got his own room. His guide took that as a sign that he would follow, and began leading the way. He passed a few others lounging in various sofas and chairs, each with a well-dressed man attending to, or curled up next to them.

Barnaby snapped to attention after a throat was cleared, smiling apologetically at his escort.

"Mr. Ryan will be with you momentarily." With a bow, he eased open the door beside him.

Barnaby took that as a sign for him to enter. There was no one inside, but there was a table that held two bottles of wine and two tall champagne flutes. The door closed quietly behind him and Barnaby decided he at least needed to get off his feet. He made his way to the couch, unzipping his jacket along the way so it hung open when he took a seat on the plush cushion. He stared around the room, wondering how the club was able to afford all the fancy decorations in times like this. Barnaby shook his head, reminded himself he had his own problems to worry about, and made himself comfortable.

**x**

Ryan smiled after entering the room and finding his guest asleep, head resting against the sofa back. '_He'll get a crick in his neck_.' He made his way to the couch, circling it so he stood at the back. "Mr. Ranger," he called out playfully. Ryan brushed aside the blond bangs, leaning closer. "Mr. Ranger," he whispered in a sing-song voice.

Barnaby's brow creased as he frowned. "I'm a technician," he muttered.

Ryan grinned and tried not to jostle the other as he climbed over the back of the chair. His grin faded after noticing just how haggard the young man looked. "I'm sorry for your loss," he murmured, head bowed to convey his condolences. Barnaby indicated to the bottles and Ryan executed a mini flail. "Yes!" the host exclaimed. He popped the cork and poured the two flutes full.

Barnaby chose one, curling his fingers around the thin body, and clinked it against the stationary glass. Ryan watched him lift the flute to his head and empty it. He raised the bottle questioningly. Barnaby nodded and his glass was refilled. After emptying it and getting another refill, he exhaled deeply, slouching down in the couch.

"It's starting to feel… like we'll never win this war," Barnaby muttered, closing his eyes to make the swirling lights momentarily disappear. The loss of Gipsy Danger and Romeo Blue was painful, but not as soul-shattering as Wild Tiger's end.

Ryan made himself more comfortable beside the technician. "Don't say that. We can't give up yet."

"But they're getting smarter, and we're running out of Jaegers and pilots."

Ryan frowned. "I don't know you too well, but you don't seem like a quitter."

"I'm not," Barnaby groaned. He sat back in the chair, pressing the palms of his hands against his eyes. "I'm not, but I'm tired…"

"I believe it's time for you to take a break," Ryan grunted as he fell back against the chair so he sat shoulder to shoulder with Barnaby. He tucked one leg beneath himself and raised the bottle of wine he still held to his lips. He told himself he'd open the second one for his guest after taking a long swig. "Word gets around in here. You won't be the only one taking a break—promise."

"Maybe." Barnaby dropped his hands heavily into his lap, blinking away the lingering spots of light. "I heard they were doing away with the Jaeger program," he muttered softly, since they were sharing stories. "They're putting all their trust and funds into the Anti-Kaiju Wall."

"_Bull_," Ryan spat in disbelief, his eyes wide. "How is cement supposed to stop those monsters?!"

Barnaby's smile was weary but still amused. "The PPDC would like to believe that it's possible. Personally…" He lifted his shoulders in an indifferent shrug. "My voice doesn't count in this round."

"Let's make it count!" Ryan set aside the bottle he held, reaching for the second one. Once it was open, glasses were refilled and spirits gradually lifted.

**X**

Barnaby tried to keep his inebriation to a minimum; he needed to drive back to the Shatterdome. He attempted to pay for his time with Ryan, but the host just forced his wallet back into his pocket and walked him out to his car. Ryan wore an ear-to-ear grin as he stood beside the open door of the red sports car. "I hope you don't get too attached to me. It's my job to be charming and friendly."

Barnaby chuckled, "You're handsome, but not my type."

"Now I feel hurt," Ryan sighed overdramatically.

"Don't be," Barnaby reassured him. "I'm sure there are plenty of people out there that are attracted to you. Just… try to stay away from the crazy ones with henchmen."

"Bastard." Ryan draped his arms over the door, swinging closer to the car. "I understand this was a special moment, but you can visit me at home, and we can hit up the bars as friends, instead of business partners." He smiled. "How does that sound?"

Barnaby nodded. "Sounds doable."

"Don't be a stranger, then!" With the exclamation, Ryan closed the car door and took a step back. He waved, receiving a mock salute in return, and headed back inside once the car had pulled away.

**X**

Barnaby threw away the note he'd left for Kaede and tried not to wake the child as he moved around their room. He collected the necessary items for a shower and barricaded himself in the bathroom. Standing under the chilled spray, Barnaby let the water wash away the remnants of alcohol, and all his buried thoughts returned. _You're not my type_. Ryan's words and his own response unlocked memories and feelings he'd long since tried to forget. Barnaby knew he was attracted to both sexes; this was not a time to be picky. He fisted a hand against the wall, mentally trying to keep _that_ door locked, but it opened, and "_his type_" flooded out.

**-x-x-**

_Barnaby found him, practicing alone in the Kwoon Combat Room. He tried to make himself as small as possible—not too hard a feat—as he watched from the hallway. Kotetsu rehearsed moves taught to him by multiple trainers, and even Tomoe. The young woman was adept in various forms of martial arts. Kotetsu's movements came to a halt and he turned, blinding Barnaby with a wide grin._

_The young teen clutched a hand against his chest, willing his heart to stop hammering away. He tried to remind himself that the young man across from him was a husband and a father, but human emotions never listen to rationality._

_"Do you think your parents would be upset if I sparred with you?" Kotetsu asked, hands on slender hips._

_"I'm not a Ranger," Barnaby reminded him, glad that the extensive space allowed room for his voice to carry._

_"That doesn't mean I can't teach you a few things. Self-defense," Kotetsu stated matter-of-factly with a firm nod._

_Barnaby smiled and eased away from the doorway. He removed his shoes at the edge of the mat and slowly made his way to the Ranger. With a few feet now separating them, Barnaby took a deep breath and willed himself to calm down. He fell into a defensive stance, eyes locked with Kotetsu's._

_Kotetsu hesitated, his head cocked questioningly to one side. "Tomoe got to you before me?"_

_Barnaby straightened up, ducking his head._'Of course he'd recognize her style…' _"Yes," he mumbled._

_Kotetsu reached out to ruffle his hair. "No need to get upset!" he laughed. "It'll just make things more interesting. I'll teach you my style, and then you can figure out Bunny's style." Kotetsu continued to laugh even after his hand was smacked away._

_Barnaby straightened up, squaring his shoulders, and took on an offensive stance. "My name is Barnaby," was his war cry._

**x**

_Kotetsu had more experience, so of course he won. Barnaby lay, panting, beneath the brunet, his arms pinned above his head. Kotetsu grinned down at him, just as breathless. Barnaby knew, in that second, that his heart had won this battle. His tears of defeat sent the man into a fit—Kotetsu worried that he'd hurt him in some way—but he eventually reassured him he was fine._

**-x-x-**

Barnaby let out a pained whimper, his hand fumbling for the handle of the shower head. He shivered as the water turned absolutely frigid. It helped, but he still needed another distraction. He reminded himself of the reason that had driven him to drink in the first place. Before Romeo Blue's downfall, the Anchorage Shatterdome lost Gipsy Danger. The younger Becket brother survived, but left the Defense Corps before he could see the remains of his Jaeger taken to Oblivion Bay.

Romeo Blue would be making its way into the Jaeger graveyard within a few weeks. Maybe—just maybe— "I can visit Keith and Antonio," he mumbled aloud, blowing away the water that continuously cascaded down his face, over his lips. Barnaby shook his head, water flying everywhere, and finished up his shower before he ended up with mild hypothermia. He would ask Kaede in the morning, and plan accordingly depending on the answer she gave. The technician dressed and gratefully fell into his waiting bed, sleep claiming him.

* * *

Barnaby and Kaede practiced their foreign languages over breakfast the following morning. Barnaby was adept in several, but taught the young girl Chinese, and continued the Japanese where her parents left off. After replying in both of said languages, Kaede turned a curious stare to her father figure and asked, in English, "Are we going somewhere?"

Barnaby smiled. "I can't hide anything from you, can I?"

Kaede held her fork high, a proud grin on her face. "Nope. You raised me."

Barnaby laughed, lifting the napkin from his lap to set it on the table. "I did, and did too good of a job. Yes, we might be going somewhere. The decision is yours."

Kaede lowered her fork back onto the empty plate, resisting the urge to push around the leftover bits of food. "What are our travel options?"

"Australia or Hong Kong."

"We're going to say goodbye to Romeo Blue first?"

Barnaby loved this girl more than anything in the world. He smiled, reaching across the table for her hand. "Yes, we are."

Kaede curled her hand with his, smiling back. "I'll think about it, especially since we'll be moving closer to the Breach."

"We'll be no closer than we are now, but take your time deciding." Barnaby leaned across the table, lifting Kaede's hand to press a kiss against her knuckles. If he calculated the Kaiju's appearances, they would have three months, at the most, before another attack.

**X X X**

After breakfast, Kaede left him to go hang out with some friends. Barnaby retired back to his room. He took a seat at his desk and turned on the computer. He smiled after seeing the handful of new mails from Keith. '_I have been neglecting him_.'

The first e-mail jumped from subject to subject, but circled around Chuck Hansen's belligerent protests of the decommissioning of Striker Eureka. The two e-mails that followed were about Cis demanding he pay more attention to Antonio, especially since the Iron Maiden had already been scrapped. The third, fourth, and fifth were weird, in Barnaby's opinion. They consisted of just three words, maximum.

_Um… Barnaby._

_Barnaby… I don't…_

Barnaby felt his amusement diminish and skipped the few e-mails in between so he could reach the latest one. His eyes grew impossibly wide, the blood in his veins running cold.

_Barnaby, I believe Mr. Kotetsu is still alive…_

* * *

**A/N:** I hope the flashback didn't come out of left field. I tried to fit it in as best as possible. My editor said it fit, so... *weak thumbs up*


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** The Best Defense – chapter six  
**Author/Artist:** Cheza-chan  
**Characters:** The entire Tiger & Bunny cast  
**Rating:** M (for Mature *PS chime*)  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, and I definitely don't own the sponsors that they wear.

* * *

Barnaby and Kaede paid their respects to Romeo Blue as agreed, as well as Gipsy Danger and all the other Jaegers that fell in combat. Barnaby knelt, allowing Kaede to climb onto his back before he stood. He started out of the Jaeger graveyard. "Have you decided?"

The young girl looped her arms around his neck, humming thoughtfully. "Is the Shatterdome really closing? What about the Anti-Kaiju Wall?"

Barnaby smiled to himself. "There are a few Marshalls trying to fight it, but… Well, I can't say I know the final outcome."

Kaede wiggled against his back—his arms tightened beneath her thighs to keep her from falling—so she could lean forward and have her head next to his. "Where does Bunny want us to go?"

"Hong Kong," Barnaby murmured without a second thought, ignoring the nickname. He wanted to see if there really was a ghost.

"Then let's go to Hong Kong," Kaede giggled, nudging his head with the side of hers.

Barnaby drew himself from his thoughts long enough to tilt his head and smile at the child. "I'll talk the Marshall about a transfer. Once it's approved, we'll pack."

**X X X**

It took three weeks before the transfer was approved. There were other occupants of the Shatterdome that desired to leave California as well. During that time, Barnaby kept in contact with Keith as often as possible through email. After the life-changing e-mail that Kotetsu might still be alive, the subjects varied, but their correspondence returned to normal:

● _Cis said she was going to use Iron Maiden one last time if it meant getting me out of the Shatterdome. She also said, and I quote 'wake me up when the war has ended'. So, by chance, and way of ship… I decided to take a trip to Hong Kong. Antonio, unfortunately, has to stay behind, for Striker Eureka._

● _I asked around about local and popular spots, and kept hearing a lot about "Fire Emblem". So I decided to check it out myself._

● _I'll pick you up after you arrive. I have an apartment, if you don't want to stay at the Shatterdome, that is. It's pretty close to a bunker… in case anything happens._

**X X X**

Barnaby needed to make one last visit before his departure.

Ryan opened the door of his apartment and a wide, knowing grin split his face after he saw his visitor for the day. "This is why I told you to hang out with me."

Barnaby smiled sheepishly and managed to wiggle out of the jacket Ryan had a grip on. Ryan tossed the article of clothing onto the nearby rack and proceeded to push his guest inside, quickly remembering to kick the front door shut.

**x**

Ryan proved to be a very perceptive person. "You are battling some serious demons and I don't think they have anything to do with the loss of your Jaeger." He exhaled deeply, tangling his fingers in his hair as he kept his head propped up. "I really hope you find what you're looking for out there."

Barnaby's fingers tightened around the cup he held. "I hope so, too…"

* * *

Barnaby couldn't recall anything about the fourteen hours that it took to make the trip from California to Hong Kong. Kaede was fast asleep in his arms, her head resting atop his shoulder. Luckily, it wasn't raining upon arrival—given the weather reports from Keith—so he didn't have to worry about her health declining just yet.

The former Ranger found him quickly, waving above the heads of others. Barnaby nodded in return, his arms preoccupied with holding the sleeping child. Keith made his way through the crowd, carefully extracting Barnaby's luggage from his shoulder. _Thank you_, the young man mouthed. Keith waved him off and led the way to his parked car.

**x**

Barnaby nursed a cup of lukewarm coffee, ignoring nagging voice that told him it was time to sleep; he was going to suffer through the time zone change, even if it meant not getting his rest. His thoughts wouldn't allow it, though. _Was it really Kotetsu? How much had he changed over the past several years? Was he… seeing someone?_ He drummed his fingers on the cooling porcelain mug. "Tell me… more."

Keith smiled wistfully.

They talked until the sun went down. Kaede woke, had a sandwich, and then fell back asleep.

Barnaby fell asleep shortly after the young girl, only to startle himself awake after experiencing a nightmare. He sat at the edge of the bed, his palms pressed firmly against his closed eyes. The explosions that danced across the back of his eyelids were not from the pressure, but rather the destruction of his home; the burning of the Philippines Shatterdome. He choked down a sob, for Kaede's sake. The young girl slept peacefully just a few yards away in her own bed. Barnaby stood and quietly made his way out of the room.

Keith found the young man in the kitchen. Barnaby's attempts at making a soothing cup of tea were thwarted by his trembling hands, so he settled for glaring at the wall. He jerked away from the light touch to his arm. Keith held himself at a distance, not wanting to startle the young man any more. After realizing he was in no danger, Barnaby allowed his walls to come down and sought the other's comfort. He recalled the first night Keith held him, and clung just as tightly as he had back then.

Barnaby eventually found sleep. It was fitful, but very much welcome.

* * *

Kaede acclimatized faster than he did, but he found he couldn't feed off her energy and excitement like he normally did. "Don't you have work to do?" Kaede questioned after their third day at Keith's place.

Keith hid his smile. He took his leave without excuse, giving the father-daughter pair privacy for their discussion.

Kaede arched an eyebrow at Barnaby, demanding an answer. The technician sighed, combing his fingers through his hair. Maybe he didn't understand her question. "I'm not a child, despite what you think. We transferred to Hong Kong for personal reasons, I'm sure, but you still have a job that needs to be done. At the Shatterdome," she elaborated. "Where the Crimson Typhoon is."

Barnaby smiled at the added statement. "Are you a fan of the Crimson Typhoon?"

Kaede rolled her eyes, but a blush still rose into her cheeks. "The Thundercloud Formation is really cool. And very efficient," she added with a huff.

Barnaby chuckled. He knew better than to tousle her hair at this age, so he teased her with a gentle pinch of her cheek. Kaede shook her head to get rid of his hand. "All right. I'll go check in with the Shatterdome. I'll let the Wei triplets know my daughter's a fan."

"Don't!" the young girl exclaimed. But Kaede grinned and threw herself at the blond. Barnaby held her tightly, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

The minute he stepped outside of the house, Barnaby lost all the enthusiasm he'd shown Kaede.

**X X X**

Barnaby spent two weeks trying to organize his thoughts, and failing at the task. He moved around the Shatterdome on autopilot. In the end, he was no closer to a solution for his problem than when he'd set out. So lost in his thoughts, he almost forgot to talk to the Wei triplets.

**X**

On the fifteenth day, Barnaby returned to the house. A delicious aroma greeted him upon entry and his stomach growled loudly. "I shouldn't have skipped those meals," he grumbled. Bypassing the cafeteria at the Shatterdome was easy.

Trying to stay as quiet as possible, he followed the amazing smell to the kitchen. He obviously wasn't as quiet as he thought. Kaede hopped down from the stepstool Keith provided her and hurried to where Barnaby stood just outside the kitchen. "Welcome back!" she laughed. "We're making a hot pot for dinner since the temperature's starting to drop."

Keith dried his hands as he approached. "That was the reason we started, but little Kaede seemed to know you were returning today, so she told me it was your 'welcome back' meal."

Kaede grinned smugly, taking Barnaby's hand. "Because I know how long it takes Bunny to work his way out of a funk."

Barnaby sank into a crouch, freeing his hand so he could wrap both arms around the young girl. Kaede patted him on the head in an act of role reversal. Barnaby laughed and held her even tighter. He wondered if he'd always been this transparent, but the truth was Kaede knew him better than anyone else in this apocalyptic world. She'd put up with him for several years, and, in her own non-verbal way, told him she wouldn't be going anywhere. Everything would be all right, no matter his final decision.

Barnaby breathed out, his chest feeling lighter. "Is there anything I can do to help?" he inquired. He lifted the giggling girl into his arms and stepped into the kitchen.

* * *

Keith decided to keep an eye on Kaede when Barnaby finally decided it was time for him to confront his past. They both gave him thumbs up with identical grins. Barnaby thought the gestures scary, but he appreciated their well-wishes all the same.

**x**

Barnaby took a deep breath and pushed open the door to "Fire Emblem".

The young waiter tending to the table greeted him with a wide grin. It was the dark-skinned man behind the counter that addressed him, though. "We offer discounts to anyone that's a member of the Jaeger program." Barnaby arched an eyebrow and the bartender merely pointed at him. He looked down and realized he was wearing a uniform jacket.

Barnaby opened his mouth to respond, but a second figure joined them from the back room. All the mental preparation he'd done flew out of the window. Tears sprung to his eyes almost instantly. His chest began to hurt and he realized, belatedly, that he'd stopped breathing; his brain no longer functioned as it should, or maybe he just wasn't listening to its orders.

Kotetsu Kaburagi stood on the opposite side of the counter, eyes wide, a look of abject horror on his face.

Barnaby doubled forward, bracing his hands against his knees as he sucked in deep breaths of air. He didn't hear the clatter as Kotetsu jumped the counter to reach him, but he did feel the hands holding him by the shoulders. It was a knee-jerk reaction. Barnaby shrugged off the touch and straightened up. He spun sharply, his fist connecting with the man's face, and Kotetsu fell, taking a few bar stools with him.

"Tiger!" The dark-skinned man hurried out from behind the counter to see to his employee.

Kotetsu's struggles to right himself came to an end when strong arms slid around his waist to assist him. His face throbbed and there was a coppery taste in his mouth. He unconsciously swallowed it, not wanting to taint the club. "I'm okay, Nathan..." he grunted. Kotetsu shook his head, but it only brought him more pain, and he settled for squinting up at their guest. The bright lights played tricks on his eyes and a young teenage Barnaby glared down at him. Kotetsu brought a hand to his throbbing head, groaning softly.

Nathan glared at his customer on Kotetsu's behalf. "I hope you know him. I don't want to ban a soldier for assaulting my employees, but I just might. And even if you _did_ know him—"

"Nathan," Kotetsu chuckled, quieting the other man. He exhaled softly, flexing his jaw.

"I'll get you something for that," Nathan said after seeing his movements. He propped up the brunet before skirting back around the counter to fill a towel with ice. Kotetsu accepted it shortly after Nathan returned to his side, pressing it against the side of his face. He shifted his attention to the seething blond.

Barnaby clenched his fists at his side, eyes wide as he let rage overshadow the relief that he felt. He wanted to feel happy, but he couldn't. Years of suppressed emotions surfaced, and there was only one person he could direct his fear and anger towards, and it was the man in front of him. "How could you?" His voice was deathly soft.

"How can I… still be alive?" Kotetsu chuckled darkly, teasing the blossoming bruise with his fingers. "I used to ask myself that question. I still do… on bad nights."

Barnaby took a threatening step forward, but heard shuffling behind him. He belatedly remembered there were other employees in the club and restrained himself from lashing out.

Nathan stood between him and Kotetsu, arms crossed over his chest. "I won't ban you from my club, but I'll warn you not to come back until you've calmed down and cleared your head."

With a frustrated shout, Barnaby turned away sharply and stormed out of the building.

Once the door swung shut, everyone descended on the brunet still seated on the floor. Kotetsu laughed sheepishly, only to hiss at the pain it brought. He doubled his efforts to wave everyone off as they tried to assist him. "I'm fine, I promise." Kotetsu hid his real pain behind a smile, but the club owner's frown told him Nathan saw right through it.

**X X X**

Kotetsu could only sit and smile as Ivan fussed over his injuries and Pao-Lin attempted to feed him. Karina stood by and watched over them all, a conflicted look darkening her pretty features. The teen knew Kotetsu was someone to avoid confrontation, so the question on her mind was _what happened_? Karina rolled her eyes at the man's over-exaggerated moan and stepped forward. She took the Band-Aid from Ivan, glaring Kotetsu into submission so she could apply it.

Kotetsu winced, but smiled gratefully once the task was finished. "Thanks. Have you guys eaten already?" The question was directed at Pao-Lin, who still held the bowl of soup. "That's not gonna fill me up, and I'm _pretty_ hungry." Kotetsu looked to Karina for approval. "Should we go out to eat?"

"It's still early," Karina hummed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Just somewhere simple will be fine." She nodded at the bowl Pao-Lin held. "Put that away in the fridge."

Carefully, Pao-Lin hurried off to the kitchen to do as she was told.

Everyone freshened up, and within fifteen minutes, they were on their way out.

**X**

After all three kids were tucked in, Kotetsu retired to his room. Recently, they moved into a new home, so he was able to have his own bathroom; in other words, his own privacy. Kotetsu stared at his reflection, lifting a hand to brush his fingers across his beard.

_"Rough," Kaede whined, both hands pressed against Kotetsu's chin. The Ranger chuckled and tilted his head away, but her small, chubby fingers followed. Kaede pouted as they came in contact with Kotetsu's beard. "Bani's not rough." _

_"I would hope not," Kotetsu muttered. He jiggled his leg, inadvertently bouncing Kaede as he did, to ward off the fingers pinching his thigh. "Bunny's still a baby," he wailed, hands full of his giggling daughter. The culprit of his pain was none other than Barnaby Brooks Jr. The young technician sat beside him in the cafeteria. _

_Kaede's attention turned to the blond and she reached out to him, making grabby motions. Barnaby obliged, leaning down for her to pat at his chin. "Baby!" she giggled. _

_Barnaby shot the sheepish Kotetsu a quick glare before smiling at the toddler. "Not quite a baby," he corrected, turning his head to nibble playfully at her fingers. Kaede let out a squeal of laughter, throwing her arms up high. "But I'm also not as _old _as your father," Barnaby finished in explanation, sounding every bit as smug as he looked. _

_Kaede shifted her attention to her father. Kotetsu shushed her before she could repeat what she'd just heard. "I'm not old," he whispered, lips pressed to her chubby cheek. _

_"No, you're not." Tomoe tousled Kotetsu's hair, suddenly standing behind the trio. Kaede stood almost immediately—Kotetsu's hands kept her steady—and reached for her mother. Tomoe giggled, lifting the young girl from Kotetsu's lap. One arm holding Kaede, she wrapped the other around Barnaby, and still somehow managed to include Kotetsu in the embrace. "But you're all _my _babies."_

Kotetsu clung to the rim of the sink, head bowed with tears staining his face.

* * *

**A/N:** This update has been brought to you in part by: a chapter split. Yeah. I was trying to keep going, only to realize I was still struggling with the end piece, so instead of holding onto the whole thing forever... I figured this was a nice place to split it. It's 2500+ words, so... yay?

Beta'd by the darling **Keia-Marie**.


End file.
